Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman
is the fourteenth entry of the Super Sentai series. It aired on TV Asahi from March 2, 1990 to February 8, 1991, with a total of 48 episodes. The name given by Toei for international distribution is Sky Rangers. Plot In 1970, Doctor Hoshikawa was researching how to transform the planet Sidon into a green, lush world, testing it by attempting to grow flowers. On the day the first flower bloomed, the Zone Empire launched an assault on the planet, he and his wife were separated from their five children. Arthur G6 took the five children back to Earth and raised them. And then in 1990, the five are now teachers in the same school. The Zone Empire now prepares to invade Earth as its thousandth target and as they begin the attack, three vehicles appear and counter the offensive, five warriors descend from the vehicles and confront Zone. The Hoshikawa siblings have been developing the Fiveman technology and training hard upon the possibility of Zone invading Earth. Now the five siblings are ready to battle with the familiar foes as Fiveman. Characters Fivemen Allies *Arthur G6/Earth Cannon *Doctor Hoshikawa *Midori Hoshikawa *Gunther *Five-kun Dolls Silver Imperial Army Zone * Galactic Super Beast Vulgyre * Galactic Empress Meadow * Captain Garoa * Galactic Commanders ** Galactic Swordsman Billion ** Galactic Scientist Doldora ** Galactic Merchant Dongoros * Galactic Fang Zaza * First Captain Chevalier * Galaxy Squadron Gingaman ** Baikanian Ginga Red ** Monomenian Ginga Blue ** Grachisian Ginga Black ** Fujiminian Ginga Pink ** Gringanian Ginga Yellow * Enlarging Beast Gorlin ** Black Gorlin * Batzler Soldiers *Galactic Warriors **Gamerugin (1-2) **Torarugin (3) **Zourugin (4) **Condorugin (5) **Enokiraagin (6, 41) **Sairagin (7, 19) **Okamirugin (8, 41) **Gagaagin (9) **Kabutogin (10) **Mogurarugin (11, 41) **Denkiunagi (12) **Todorugin (13) **Koumorugin (14) **Gokiraagin (16) **Kumorugin (17) **Butarugin (18, 41) **Barrugin (20) **Amoebarugin (21) **Kaijurugin (23, 41) **Batzlergin (24) **Liogin (25) **Koganegin (26) **Kamakiraagin (27) **Kourogin (28) **Kanigin (29) **Iwakasekigin (45) *Combined Galactic Warriors **Kaniarigin (29) **Ikatamagin (30) **Tanukitsunegin (31) **Wanikaerugin (32) **Goriwashigin (33) **Samejigokugin (34) **Hyoukobragin (35) **Sasorinamazugin (36) **Sazaemadillogin (37) **Chamelezarugin (41) **Hiruagehagin (42) **PteranoTelevigin (43) * Garoa-don Doll Other Villains *Galaxy Plant Sidon Demon (15) *Wandering Swordsman Queen Killer (22) *Galactic Beast Anmonaiton (38) *Mirian Solar (39) *Galactic Demon Sword Saberugin (40) *Big Garoan (44) Arsenal Transformation Devices * V-Changer Brace * V-Changer Compact Sidearms * Five Blaster Individual Weapons and Attacks * V-Sword ► V-Shuttler * Twin Arrays ► Twin Risbees ► Twin Yo-Yos * Power Cutter ► Black Jaw * Cutie Circle ► Circle Putter * Melody Tact ► Yellow Flute * Brother Attack * Super Five Ball Team Cannon * Earth Cannon Vehicles * Hawk Arrows * Hover Star II Power-up * Five Tector Mecha :Legend:◆ 1-pilot mecha,  2-pilot mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ◇ unpiloted mecha * Maxmagma ** Super Five Robo *** Five Trailer / Five Robo **** Sky Alpha **** Carrier Beta **** Land Gamma *** Star Carrier / Star Five ** Magma Base Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : (credited as ) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narrator: Voice actors * Arthur G6: * Meadow: * Dongoros: (1-4), (5-48) * Vulgyre: * Five-kun Dolls: , , , * Garoa-don: , (24) Songs ;Opening Theme * **Lyrics: Masao Urino **Composition: Yasuo Kosugi **Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto **Artist: ;Ending Theme * **Lyrics: Masao Urino **Composition: Yasuo Kosugi **Arrangement: **Artist: Kenji Suzuki ;Insert theme *Itsutsu no Kokoro de Five Robo *Kyoudai Robo da Ze! Star Five *Atsui Beat de Fiveman *Ore-tachi Ura Hero *Janken Jump! Fiveman *Kung-Fu Dance *Super Arthur *New Town Shogakkou Kouka Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have Powered Protector Armor, Five Tector. *This is the first All-Sibling team, followed by the GoGoFive and Magiranger families. **It is also the only all sibling team to not be adapted into a Power Rangers series. *This is the only series after Flashman to not to feature a mecha for each individual member; however this is not the final series where the main mech does not have individual mechs for all members. *This is the final season where the transformation call is the Sentai Heroes' respective designations or the team name. **Although three later seasons would use the full name of the team in their transformation call, it would be alongside another word, i.e. Install, Megaranger!, Emergency, Dekaranger!, and Boukenger, Start Up! ***Nine Power Ranger teams would also use their team names as part of their morphing calls. A tenth team, Lightspeed Rescue simply used the team name as the entire morphing call, just like Fiveman. *Despite lacking a Power Rangers counterpart, their suits still appear in Super Megaforce. They are given the name Supersonic. * In the Philippine Dub, they have two dubbed versions within the two broadcasting systems in their native language. In RPN-9 version, the Hoshikawa siblings are renamed as William(Gaku), Ben(Ken), Julio(Fumiya), Rita(Kazumi) and Jessica(Remi) In ABC-5 now known as TV5 version, Ken, Remi and Kazumi's name are maintained except both Gaku and Fumiya are renamed as Manabu and Fumio respectively. * Originally the show was to be called "Brotherman" or "Vectorman" (Super FiveRobo's Combination command and Finisher names, Brother Joint and Super Vector Punch, were remnants of these).http://super17.net/?page_id=475 References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/five.html Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/地球戦隊ファイブマン Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Earth Technology